jakubphantomfandomcom-20200214-history
Demons
"Demons are strong and cruel creatures, but I have made some of them to be helpful to Humans and other Monsters" - Jakubphantom, describing the use of his Demons Appearance Demons looked like normal Humans in their humanoid form, but when they transform into their true form they are hideous creatures. Demons used by Jakubphantom Dante Kral - Dante Kral is the most used Demon Jakubphantom uses, this is because it was the first Demon he ever created, he is from the Anime/Manga- Rosario + Vampire. Dante Cross - Is a Demon that serves Vampires, he was meant to be 'Dante Kral' but Jakubphantom changed it as it was confusing for himself. He is from the Anime/Manga- Vampire Knight. Nightmare/Dante Vladimir- Unlike the other Demons used, these ones are created by Witches and don't have a Demon form. He is from the Anime/Manga- Code: Geass Demons from R+V Demons that are in Rosario + Vampire are powerful creatures, they think they are the dominate race and have tried to destroy and inslave the Human and Monster race, the Elemental Demons fought to protect them as they believed that Humans are a learning race, Dante Kral agreed to these, this started the Demon War. Demons These Demons have every single power and element there is, they are immortal to anything except to holy items, the only Demon that is immune to these items is Dante Kral. Demons are vicious creatures and will destroy anyone or anything that gets in their way. Elemental Demons Unlike Demons, Elemental Demons can only Master one element, when they are born they are able to use their element, they have some of the normal Demon ablilites such as strength, speed, healing and can die by holy weapons as well. Elemental Demons are calmer but can also become violent to others. White Demons These Demons are very rare, there are usually only five every hundred years. They are exactly like Demons but are peaceful creatures who use their powers for good, they are can't die by holy items unless it has the blood of the dead on it. The only two White Demons that are known are Dante's parents, they are one of the reasons he is immune to holy weapons and why he protects the Human race. Demons from Vampire Knight When Vampires and Humans were around, there were Demons, they watched as the Vampires and Humans fought till the Vampires asked for their service, the Leader of the Demons agreed to this and gave each Vampire a Demon, the highest ranking Demon named Dante, went to the Vampire Prince Kaname Kuran and became the Kuran servant. Demons have similar ranks to Vampires. Full Blooded Demons Full Blooded Demons are the first Demons that have been around since the first Humans and Vampires, they are the strongest and well respected, throught the years, they have died, one by one, there are only two left, the Demon Dante Cross and a little girl that's name remains unknown. Demons These are Humans that have been turned by Full Blooded Demons or by Demons themselves. These Demons follow every order given by their Vampire Master but will mostly listen to any Full Blooded Demon. The only Full Blooded Demon that they follow is Dante as he has trained and taught every Demon that serves a Vampire. Low-Lifes Similar to the Level E Vampires, Low-Life Demons are violent and are hunter by Demons, they rarely show up but are just a Demon whose transformation had gone wrong and had turned them into hideous creatures, they are kept within the Demon Sanctury and have been tested on trying to change them into a Demon, there are a lot of Low-Life's and the numbers are increasing. Demons from Code: Geass These Demons are ony called 'Demons' is because in the Medieval TImes, they were referred to that because of their powers. They are created when a Geass User hasn't entered the second stage and only a Witch who didn't give them their Geass can only create them, an example is Dante Vladimir, he was given Geass by a Witch dressed as a Nun and was brought back to life by C.C. Demons These Demons do not have a Demon Form, they use powers that they use to fight, they can fly using the air. Most of the Demons work with Britannia, the rest are hiding from them but only one Demon fight against Britannia, and the is Dante Vladimir, he is called an outlaw by every Demon, but he is feared as well and is one of the three strongest Demons, the other two are Sieanna (The strongest of the three) and Oblivion (The third strongest).